Hinges serving for a hinged connection of a wing to a wall have been described, for example, in DE 93 02 652 U1. They have proven their worth many times in different technical configurations and are also used on doors for objects such as houses, businesses or on escape doors.
Such doors increasingly comprise devices that improve safety or comfort and are operated by means of electrical energy.
For energy supply, these devices are connected to an external energy source via flexible cables.
These cable connections significantly impair the visual appearance and can be trapped between the wing and the wall, which can result in damage to, or even destruction of, the cables.
DE 10 2004 017 341 A1 describes a hinge that has a built-in transformer for contactless energy transmission. This hinge comprises a primary coil arranged in a frame hinge part and a secondary coil arranged in a wing hinge part. For the magnetic coupling of the secondary coil to the primary coil, which are spaced apart from each other in the direction of the hinge axis, an iron core is provided which penetrates both coils and which is formed by a hinge bolt.
Contactless energy transmission from a fixed frame into a wing pivotably arranged on the frame is in principle desirable for avoiding the above-mentioned disadvantages; however, tests have shown that the hinge described in DE 10 2004 017 341 A1 only transmits very low electrical power outputs from the primary coil to the secondary coil.